Speak Now
by AeroRace
Summary: Deryn is playing an important part in Alek's wedding. Too bad he still has no idea she's a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading, the title was based off Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now," but this isn't a songfic! This idea kind of sparked from the April Fool's prank by Scott a while back. Anyway, enjoy! This is my first Leviathan fanfiction, so I feel free to give me **_**constructive**_** criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not know Alek, Deryn, Lilit, Volger, or Bovril. Scott Westerfeld does.  
><strong>

"There it is!" Lilit said as the horse-drawn carriage pulled up the long dirt pathway revealing a large mansion, or perhaps even a palace, in the distance. Lilit's eyes were wide with amazement, despite her own home being fairly close in size. Although Deryn had to admit, it was more extravagant. Trimmed bushes lined the path with newly blossomed spring flowers growing on them. "Hey, are you alright?" the girl's voice broke Deryn's trance and she turned to her.

"Aye, I'm fine." Deryn told her grumpily. The truth was, Deryn felt the opposite of fine. _Barking prince,_ she thought with anger. There was a chuckle from next to her and she noticed Lilit was holding in a laugh. "What?" growled Deryn with skeptical eyes.

"You are either going to be found out extremely soon, or tell him this weekend. I can tell!" said the long-haired beautiful girl chirpily. Deryn decided against responding, knowing there must have been some truth to what she said. She then noticed Lilit frowning at her, "I'm sorry. This must hurt you," apologized Lilit.

"Are you daft? Why would I be hurt?" questioned Deryn a little more loudly than she had planned. The carriage driver looked back from his post to the girls curiously, but returned his eyes to the road when he noticed Deryn's frustrated expression.

Lilit gave a sad smile. "I guess you wouldn't be," she sighed, then turned away from Deryn to look out at the beautiful scenery. The building was quickly approaching, although it had seemed closer than thought. After a moment of silence between the two, Lilit's spirits were finally lifted. "It's huge!" she gasped.

Deryn looked at what she thought was a mansion. Clearly, it wasn't, it was a palace as she thought. She always knew Alek was wealthy because his father was an archduke, but for a commoner like herself it was hard to imagine such an amazing place. "Barking huge," she muttered to herself with a gapping jaw. She looked towards Lilit, who also faced herself, and they grinned at each other. The two had met up in Scotland after the war had finished – Lilit had wanted to see the world and would start with an old friend. They had been fairly close since, despite their odd parting during the war.

They stepped out of the carriage and up to the door as the carriage driver steered his horse away from the mansion. Deryn knocked on the large wooden doors loudly. "Blisters, Alek! Open the door!" she yelled after a few moments of obnoxious knocking. Finally, the doors creaked open and a man was standing there. "Volger?"

The wildcount's expression changed from curiosity to dread. "I forgot you two were coming early," he sighed, but gestured for the two to enter the building. It opened up to a huge room with many doors attached to it. "Alek will be down in a minute," Volger told them.

"Not very hospitable, is he?" whispered Lilit into Deryn's ear. Deryn just nodded, realizing Lilit had yet to meet the Count. He had seemed like the type of person to be hospitable to any guest, but his obvious dislike for Deryn gave him an excuse to not care for her. Although he didn't have to take it out on Lilit.

"_Mr. _Sharp," said a familiar voice. Deryn turned to see Bovril, the perspicacious loris. He was a fabricated beastie, one that had hooked onto Alek as though he was a mother hen.

"Dylan! Lilit!" When Alek's voice rang through the corridors of the giant building, Deryn almost forgot to turn to see who had called her name. It had been a very long time since she had been called Dylan, considering she had to leave the air to return home after the war, despite how much she detested doing so. Her mother had wanted to see her, and that was that.

"Alek!" cried Lilit as she pounced on the Prince. The girl hadn't seen him since before the end, and she could be excitable sometimes, especially since the three met. At first, Lilit had been defiant and kind of a bum-rag. It was almost as though she was a different person, and Deryn thought it was for the better. Her temper might not have lasted long if she had been the same as before. Finally, the girl let go of the struggling boy and returned to Deryn's side. "Hey, doesn't De-lyan," she stuttered a moment, almost calling Deryn her real name, then continued without fault: "looking smashing?"

Deryn's hair had grown out some and she was slowly starting to look more like her own gender. Luckily, Alek wasn't very observant. "Sure," he said with a grin. "It's been a while!" Alek went over and gave his friend a hug, much to Deryn's discomfort.

"Get off me, you ninny! I've never met a guy that hugs as much as you," grunted Deryn as she pushed him away awkwardly, the folding her arms over her chest. Her diddies may have grown a little over time, but still not enough to make them shown effectively. Alek smiled a little and nodded.

"When do we get to meet the lucky woman?" asked Lilit bluntly. Alek gave a light blush and a frown, turning away to hide the embarrassment. _There's something about that frown,_ Deryn thought curiously.

Right on cue, footsteps were heard through one of the corridors and a short, beautiful, woman stepped into view. Her hair was the same blond shade of Deryn's, and she had a perfect form like Lilit. "Alek, dearest? Who is it?" she said in a soft voice. Deryn couldn't help but think how fake it sounded. She walked up to the Prince and wrapped her arms around one of his lovingly. When Alek wasn't looking at her, she gave Lilit and Deryn menacing looks – especially Deryn. It was as though she didn't approve of her. "I wasn't aware _two_ girls were staying with us," she said, obvious anger in her voice.

"W-What?" stuttered Deryn. Careful not to reveal anything, she said, "Are you expecting another girl?" This comment seemed to make the bride-to-be smile cleverly. Alek, for one, looked utterly confused.

"Oh, never mind, I was just joking," the girl said with a sinister smile. "May I ask what your names are?" she asked sweetly, squeezing Alek's arm a little tighter.

Alek slid out of her grasp awkwardly and gave her an annoyed look. _Something tells me this wasn't his idea_, Deryn thought, pleased with her discovery. Alek let out a cough and said, "This is my good friend, Dylan Sharp, and this is Lilit. Dylan, Lilit, this is my... this is Gabriele Freud." the host gained a sharp glare from her woman due to his hesitation.

"It's a pleasure," she said, not glancing at Lilit but instead keeping her eyes on Deryn. "Now darling, I would like to talk to your friend, _Dylan_, for a moment. Would you show Lilit her room?" Alek cocked him eyebrows suspiciously towards his wife-to-be but nodded, gesturing with his hands for Lilit to follow. Lilit glanced at Deryn worriedly, but obliged. "I am so very sorry I was so rude," said Gabriele, feigning a true apologetic voice.

"Aye, don't let it happen again!" muttered Deryn to herself, just loud enough so Gabriele would be able to hear. "Now what do you want?" she grunted.

"My, you have such an attitude. That would be terrible for our wedding guests. They want to see properly behaving members of the wedding, I assure you," said Gabriele matter-of-factly.

"Who barking cares how I talk?" growled Deryn, the last of her patience slowly fading while in the presence of such an annoying human. No wonder she had always preferred beasties. Speaking of beasties, Bovril had made his way up to Deryn's shoulder and sat, happily watching the two interact.

"Hm, I'll figure that out later. Would you mind telling me, Dylan Sharp, why you are disguised as a male?" the inquisitive woman said with a smirk of triumph. Deryn simply sighed, knowing she had figured it out, just as Dr. Barlow must have, even though she never spoke out loud about it. Instead of responding, she lifted her luggage up and started to walk to the stairs. "Excuse me? You don't even know where your room is."

"I'll find it," Deryn told Gabriele as she walked up, truly having no idea where to go, but instead of showing the annoying woman she was right, Deryn just continued to walk until she heard foot steps walking next to her.

Gabriele sighed, but said, "Fine, I guess I shall figure that out later as well. Your room is at the very end of the right hallway, the door on the right." Deryn paused and looked back at the angered woman and nodded with a successful smile of achievement.

"Thank you," she said, then walked in the direction she had been told. When she opened the door, an extravagant room was before her eyes. It was almost exactly like the room Alek had stayed in in Istanbul, and Deryn was a little jealous he lived here. Of course, the one thing that ruined the picture was the fact Lilit was in the other room, stuffing what she had brought into a dresser. "Lilit?" questioned Deryn.

"Deryn? What are you doing here? Need something?" she quizzed back with confusion, standing up from her kneeling position.

"Barking spiders! That girl told me this was my room. Lying little-." Deryn would have continued if not for Lilit there to interrupt.

"Actually, Alek did say something about you coming up here. I had assumed he meant for you to visit. I guess I was wrong," Lilit told an angered Deryn, who put her things on the opposite side of the bed where Lilit stood. She noticed the girl was looking at her with embarrassment. "Do they think... we're a couple?"

Deryn stared at her for a moment. "Blisters, I guess so," she said after a moment, laying down on the queen bed. "I wish I didn't have to come," she murmured with a sigh of discomfort. Not only does she have to watch Alek, her crush, get married, but she has to share a room with Lilit as her romantic partner.

A small knock was heard on the door and the two girls turned their heads. "Come in," Lilit said, and someone dressed in a black suit stepped into the room.

"Dinner is served, I will show you the way to the dining hall," he said with a small bow of respect. Lilit and Deryn nodded and went to follow him to eat.

"Alek, you bum-rag. How can I look at you eating with her?" whispered Deryn to herself with a sorrowful frown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for the reviews, they are a big help. Obviously I'm a terrible proofreader, haha. If you catch any mistakes, please share! Read and review if you can! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not know Alek, Deryn, Lilit, Volger, or Bovril. Scott Westerfeld does.**

Dinner began in complete silence. Alek watched Dylan and Lilit eating next to each other, and then looked to his right to see his bride-to-be just watching the two. For some reason, there was an ache in his heart as he watched their skin brush as they moved their arms around. "Alek, honey," she said after a moment. "Could you please stop staring into space? I hear knocks on the door. We really should get a doorbell," Gabriele said rudely.

"Yes, I suppose we should," Alek said, getting out of his thinking trance. "It must be the three bridesmaids." Dylan and Lilit looked to the two hosts with confusion. "They are staying as well to help prepare," he informed them.

A butler walked into the room and made a gesture, telling someone to enter. "Andrea Engel is here, sir," he said as a girl walked into the room. Her hair was in a long brunette braid down her back and thick glasses placed upon her nose, enlarging her eyes.

"Oh, my darling Andrea!" exclaimed Gabriele as she leaped out of her chair at the dinner table. She embraced the girl in a long hug, and she responded with an uncomfortable expression. Once she let go of her friend, Gabriele looked at Andrea with confusion. "Where is Anja and Vanessa?" she asked.

"Uh, hello to you too, Gabriele," said the nervous girl. "I'm sorry to say they can't make it: they didn't tell me why," she informed the furious-looking bride. Before Gabriele had the chance to lash out, Andrea said chirpily, "Hello, Alek."

Alek smiled and walked up to Gabriele, wrapping an arm around her waste and pulling her close. "Hello, Andrea. I'm sure we will figure something out," he said, trying to lighten the mood for the devastated woman in his arm. Alek feared he would never get used to holding her like he was, it felt unnatural.

Frowning, Gabriele said, "I think I will go to our room and think of someone else. I simply cannot have only one bridesmaid, my family has only ever had three!" she growled, then tore herself from the willing prince and stormed out of the dining room. Alek sighed, wondering if she cared at all that two very close friends wouldn't be attending her wedding. He then realized there were two other confused guests in his presence.

"Dylan, Lilit, this is Andrea. She is a long-time friend with my family as well as Gabriele's, and is a bridesmaid," Alek announced, walking back to the table and gesturing the anxious girl to follow him. He pulled a chair out for her to sit, and they returned to their silence.

"So, Andrea, is it?" Lilit started out. "How long have you known Alek and Gabriele?" she asked simply, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Oh, I've known Gabriele since we were young children. I've know Alek about ten years," she said sweetly as she pushed up the glasses on her face. "Although I don't know how long Alek has known Gabriele...," she hinted with a small smile.

Alek thought a moment, "I believe it was just after the war ended. Not very long," he said simply, not wanting to stay on the subject of Gabriele very long.

Andrea looked at him with a shocked expression, then looked towards Lilit, then back again at her old friend. "I see, you don't even remember." Alek couldn't read the look on the girl's face, but Dylan obviously could from the smug expression on _his_ face. While he was curious as to what she was hinting at, Alek knew the stubborn girl would never tell him, and he simply didn't want to ask Dylan.

"Well, I'm finished," said Dylan with a yawn as he pushed out his chair and stood. "I'm going to our room," he announced.

"Dylan, would you mind taking Andrea to her room? It's right next to yours. I'm going to comfort Gabriele," asked Alek with a plead in his voice.

Dylan frowned, although Alek had no idea why, but said, "Sure." Alek sighed with relief and soon, all four people were leaving the dining room. He headed up the stairs and parted the others to walk to the end of the opposite hallway at the top of the stairs. Sighing, he walked into the room to see Gabriele with a face showing concentration on it.

"Oh, Alek. I simply cannot think of anyone who would make it here on time," said Gabriele with disappointment in her voice. Alek wasn't sure how to respond to this, he wasn't good at this whole marriage business and had left everything up to her bride-to-be. Now, both of them were stuck. "Although there are two possibilities...,"

"Who?" asked Alek curiously. Why had she said she couldn't think of anyone, but suddenly had an idea? He would never understand woman.

"Well, your friend Lilit isn't doing anything in the wedding, and she is quite beautiful. I think she would look very nice next to Andrea, don't you agree?" said Gabriele, to Alek's complete shock. She looked at him smugly, as if he couldn't refuse.

"I-I guess...," Alek said after a pause of thought, unsure as to whether this idea was good or not. "If she accepts, then we only have two bridesmaids," he continued, trying to get off the conversation of Lilit.

A content grin stretched across Gabriele's soft face and she said, "We simply cannot have just two. What's his name, your best man? Oh yes, Dylan. He has a girlish face and Volger could always take his place."

Alek had no idea how to respond to such an insane idea. More than insane, downright maddening! Lilit was really a pretty girl, and could easily be a bridesmaid, but Dylan? He was... a he. Weren't bridesmaids supposed to be girls? "No. I can't accept that," he said with slight frustration.

"But Alek, please? Can we just ask?" pressed the woman stubbornly with feign innocence.

The stressed out husband-to-be sighed and stood up. "Let me think about it." Before she could respond, Alek walked out of the room with exhaustion and headed toward the kitchen, the place he always went when he was stressed or uncomfortable. It wasn't because he was hungry, it was just the place that had always been warm when the chef's cooked, and he could always hide under the large pots and pans that could hide the tallest of men.

There was a light in the kitchen, a dim one. _Who's there? _Alek thought suspiciously. He slid in quietly, wishing he had a knife or weapon of some sort. The light then slowly disappeared and he heard footsteps.

_Thud!_

Alek felt something slam against him and gave a shout, "Ow!" Items poured over him as he fell to the ground.

"Barking spiders! Alek!" said the voice of Dylan Sharp, a little more high-pitched then usual. Alek stood up slowly and flicked on the light switch on the wall. In Dylan's hands were many packages and a blown-out candle. "I was... hungry," he said, flustered. Was that a blush on his face?

"You must be pretty hungry," muttered Alek as he looked to the ground, many fruits and other packages of foods were spread across the floor. "Why so much?" he asked.

"Because I don't like to eat without company," shrugged the blond boy, his facing growing more and more relaxed, almost happy.

_What is there to be so happy about? _Alek thought, then recalled he was sharing a room with Lilit... "R-Right. I'm going to go," Alek said, an embarrassed blush creeping onto his face. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Alek heard Dylan say as he walked away. He recalled Gabriele suggesting Dylan being one of the bridesmaids. He did have some girlish features, Alek had to admit. He could definitely imagine him dressing up as girl and looking perfect for the job, but Alek didn't want to see his friend dress as a girl. It made him uncomfortable to think about it, although he wasn't sure why. Sadly, he had to keep Gabriel happy and it wasn't like Dylan would accept the job anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't want to add useless fluff, you know? And I wanted the second part to be in Alek's perspective. I hope you enjoy anyway. If you could tell me any mistakes I make, I'd greatly appreciate it! Read&Review please!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know Alek, Deryn, Lilit, Volger, or Bovril. Scott Westerfeld does.**  
><strong>

Deryn couldn't help but pity the lass. She had to deal with that annoying woman more than she could ever deal with without giving her a swing or two. Andrea sighed, "It's not like I can just stop being her friend. Especially not now, I mean, she's getting married!"

"That's true," Lilit said. Andrea had confided in the two girls her true feelings for the bride-to-be... she thought she was rude, bossy, annoying, needy, and every other terrible fault that could be felt about someone. Now Andrea was looking uncomfortable, chewing on an apple Deryn had brought up after he meeting with Alek. "I feel bad for Alek," said Lilit with a sigh.

"I doubt Alek even wants to marry her, but people seem to support Archdukes more when they are married. In a time like this after the war, we need a strong leader to bring us back together," said a disheartened Andrea. She sighed, pitying her long-time friend. "I think he loves you, Lilit," she finished with a devilish smile. "Too bad your taken."

Deryn and Lilitia exchanged a serious glance, then started to laugh obnoxiously until tears started to fall from there eyes from laughing so hard. "Taken? You too, huh?" Deryn laughed, then realized with dread that she had spoken in her real voice, earning a stare from Andrea.

It was silent, and finally Lilit said, "Maybe you should tell her." Deryn sighed, realizing she didn't have much of a choice since she said that, and something was obviously up. Deryn nodded, giving Lilit the "okay" to tell her instead. "Dylan isn't Dylan... it's Deryn. She's a girl."

More silence, as if Deryn hadn't had enough of it in one day. Andrea sighed with slight relief and said, "That makes sense." She smiled and didn't seem very shocked with this news. "Why are you pretending to be a boy?" she asked.

Deryn hadn't expected that question, it was something that was obvious to her. Then again, Andrea didn't know she was a darwinist who worked on the Leviathan. "They don't allow girls in the military, and I just had to fly...," he voice faded into a peaceful silence.

"I understand how you feel, to want something you can't have," Andrea said with a sigh. "Goodnight," she finished, and walked out of the door suddenly. Lilit and Deryn exchanged confused glances but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>The next morning came quickly, the sun awakening Deryn from her slumber. There was a movement at the bottom of the bed at her feet. Bovril looked up to the sleepy girl and walked up to her, perching himself upon her shoulder. She stepped out of bed and stretched, then jumped as the door opened behind her. Expecting to see Lilit, she was surprised to see Alek. "Oh, Alek," she said with a slight blush. <em>Why am I acting so odd around him lately? <em>She thought. "Good morning."

"Dylan! Good morning," Alek said in an equally surprised voice, although he should have expected her to be in her own room. "Breakfast is finished, come down when your ready." Deryn nodded, then realized he was fully clothed while she stood there stupidly in baggy clothing. When he left, she quickly changed into some of her best clothes and walked down the steps to breakfast, accompanied by the annoying loris.

Everyone had gotten to the table before Deryn, and they were eating peacefully. Lilit, like Deryn herself, looked exhausted. It was early in the morning, and Lilit enjoyed sleeping in, so someone must have woken her up against her wishes. Not only was she tired looking, Lilit looked at Deryn oddly, as though she was trying to convey a message. Only then did she realize Andrea was giving her a similar look. Confused, Deryn asked, "What did I miss?"

"We can talk about that later," said Gabriele, obviously a morning person. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes...," Deryn responded suspiciously as she glared at the beautiful blond seated next to her fiance. She sat down next to Lilit and began to eat, feeling the stares of her two friends on her. "Will someone just tell me what I missed?" she growled angrily. This was beginning to frustrate her.

"Oh, darling. You look so tense. I was actually going to ask you something. Would you come with me and Alek?" asked Gabriele as she gracefully got out of her seat. A smile was shown on her expression as she took Deryn's hand and yanked her from her breakfast.

Alek looked uncomfortable and almost as angry as Deryn was starting to feel. She heard Andrea sigh from behind her, increasing the girl's worry. "Okay, okay! Just tell me!" she said at last when they had passed two or three long hallways.

"How impatient, _Mr_. Sharp!" said Gabriele, mimicking Bovril's voice. The Loris looked up from his perch on Deryn's shoulder and snickered. "We have a proposition for you, and I would like you to please wait a moment before answering. It's truly something you need to think hard about. Alek, would you like to do the honor?"

Alek looked shocked and stared at Gabriele with his mouth open. "No," he growled, turning away from her. Gabriele didn't seem to mind his harsh comeback.

"Oh fine, I guess I will have to, how boring," said the bride-to-be. Deryn could have sworn she was torturing him... and herself as well. "You see, we have a grave problem. You do realize we have two bridesmaids missing, right?"

"Yes...," said Deryn slowly and sceptically.

Gabriele, continuing to smile, said, "It's tradition to have three bridesmaids and I simply can't go against tradition. That's unthinkable. We decided Lilit would be a perfect candidate for our second bride, since we already have our Maid of Honor, and we do need a third."

_She's beating around the bush. _Thought an unsuspecting darwinist. "Get to the barking point!" she said, hoping she would finally find out what on earth she wanted.

"We want you to be our third bridesmaid."


	4. Chapter 4

** Wow, thank you everyone for the support, they make me so happy! This chapter is going to be Deryn and Alec. Also, if you notice more of my never-ending mistakes, please tell me respectfully. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the Leviathan series, Scott Westerfeld does!**

Alek closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to see Dylan's face after Gabriele asked him the question.

"A bridesmaid? Why would I be a bridesmaid?" he asked, sounding concerned for some reason, and certainly not as surprised as Alek would have thought he would have been.

Alek opened his eyes and Dylan was staring at him oddly, but he supposed it was because it was such a strange question that being surprised simply wasn't the correct emotion. "I told her, a guy to be a bridesmaid is very strange, sorry we asked. Let's go, Gabriele," he said, knowing Dylan would never agree to doing such a task.

"It would be strange, huh? I think I'll pass," said a relieved Dylan, and Alek didn't ponder the reason why.

"You'll pass? I see, you're just afraid," said Gabriele, leaving Alek confused. This conversation had made a turn that he would have never really expected. His bride-to-be seemed to be threatening his friend with something that he was unaware of.

"A-Afraid? What do I have to be afraid of? If you really insist, I'll do it," said Dylan stubbornly, glaring at Gabriele with fierce eyes. It then occurred to Alek that his best _guy_ friend was going to be a bridesmaid.

"You really don't have to, Dylan!" protested Alek with distress. He then heard a noise coming from behind him and turned. Lilit was on the ground laughing while Andrea seemed to be holding in her amusement. "This isn't funny," he murmured, heading towards the pair.

As he walked over, Andrea whispered in a just barely audible voice to Lilit, "We worried for no reason. This is priceless!"

"Can you two explain to me what is going on? It's quite obvious I'm missing something," Alek said, matching Andrea's volume. This was beginning to frustrate him. This was his home, and his marriage, yet it appeared he knew nothing.

Andrea shut her mouth and grew bright red, while Lilit just smiled innocently. "Alek, you should listen better! Dylan just said he would be a bridesmaid. That's all there is too it," she said happily.

"I realize this, but...," Alec sighed. "I give up. Can you two please knock some sense into him?" he asked in a pleading voice.

"No can do, dearest! Come on, Dylan, we have some things to go over!" said Gabriele, taking Dylan by the hand and dragging him down the hallway before Alek could say another word.

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell," said Deryn suspiciously once the two were far from Alek and the two girls. Bovril had followed her, climbing up onto her shoulder when the two had finally stopped."Why?" she asked.<p>

"Would I do something cruel like that?" said Gabriele with a light-hearted smile. Seeing Deryn's harsh expression, she continued, "I needed a third bridesmaid, of course."

"Liar. Whats the real reason?" snapped Deryn. She wouldn't get away that easily, that was for sure.

Gabriele laughed obnoxiously, then after a moment of anticipation, she said, "You are very quick, _Ms_. Sharp. I mostly want to see if you can pull it off. Alek hates liars, and if he found out his best friend, Dylan Sharp, was actually female? He would be furious! I guess I could just tell him myself, but there isn't much fun in that. I really do love games."

Deryn didn't speak, and she was a little unsure about this entire ordeal. She hadn't even had time to think about the request, but she wouldn't stand to be called afraid. Surely continuing to pretend to be a boy would be easy, but something about having to wear a dress made her uncomfortable. She didn't even like dresses, and hadn't had to wear one in a very long time. "What if I told him myself? You wouldn't get the pleasure, and I wouldn't play your little game," she said, hoping to get out of her decision.

"Would you tell him? Would you want to see his face, saddened and angered by this news? Wouldn't you rather risk him not finding out?" question the woman in front of her. "I promise not to tell him if you be my bridesmaid," she persuaded.

The darwinist had to admit, she doubted she would be able to tell Alek she was actually a girl. She felt weak at the thought of him angry at her, or just depressed. Maybe she was thinking to highly of herself, but this had to be true to some extent. "Fine, you're right," she said with a sigh. "But you _can't_ pull anything funny on me!" she ordered.

"I can't?" asked Gabriele with a sly smile, and it was obvious she did not care about the condition. "By the way, you are to be a girl pretending to be a girl. This means despite the fact everyone believes you are a boy, my guests will not be aware of this fact. You are to wear a dress the entire night, as well as a wig."

"A wig? No. Definitely not!" said Deryn with more shock than anger. She was aware she would be wearing a dress, considering that is what bridesmaids wore, but a _wig_? Her secret was definitely in danger.

"No? Well, I'm sure Alek will agree that a girl should look like one in a wedding...," said Gabriele. _Detestable woman! _Thought Deryn angrily.

She sighed, "Okay, okay. As long as you don't tell." It couldn't be to much a problem and Gabriele was right, it would be very easy to "fool" the guests into thinking she was a girl. Only Alek would think she was a boy pretending to be a girl. Lilit, Andrea, Gabriele, even Volger and Bovril, knew she was a girl. She felt bad for her friend, the only one left out of the big secret.

"Oh, I wont. Now, off to your room," ordered Gabriele, shoving Deryn to leave.

Deciding it would be better to not say anything, Deryn left unhappily to her room where Andrea and Lilit were waiting for her.

"His face! Oh God, that was great!" laughed Lilit, not bothering to stay quiet.

Deryn glared at the two and asked, "You knew, didn't you? You should've given me a heads up."

"Actually, we would have but we weren't sure how and... we thought Alek knew about your secret. How did _she_ find out, anyway?" asked Andrea.

Deryn sighed, understanding her reasoning for not saying anything, which would cause her unnecessary panic. Besides, she thought Alek knew as well. "Good question. I guess she just knew, like Lilit had," she responded.

"This wedding is really last minute," commented Lilit, whose giggles had finally subsided.

Andrea nodded, "Yes, only three days until the actual wedding and everything has just been decided. No fittings or anything, and I believe guests start arriving the day after tomorrow, before the rehearsal dinner," she concluded.

"That really isn't much time. I guess it's for the best, though, especially if it means I'll be able to leave sooner," Deryn's own words surprised her, along with Andrea and Lilit. Sure, she loved spending time with Alek, but it only hurt her more each time she saw him. In three days, she wasn't sure what kind of wreck she will be.

"This is unlike you, Deryn. It's okay, we're here to support you," said Lilit with a small smile.

Finally, the three decided it was time to sleep and Deryn did, but with a heavy heart.

** Did I make Alec too clueless? At the part where Gabriele said "You are very smart," I almost wrote "very sharp, Ms. Sharp," non-purposely. **

** And I'm aware this wedding is very unrealistic. I forgot a lot of details when I first started, and I haven't been to many weddings. [and been in none.] Anyway, please bare with it.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of an update. There weren't many reviews and they keep me motivated, haha. Anyways, I wasn't completely unproductive. I went back and re-read my previous chapters. [I wrote "checks" instead of "chest..." woops.] Hope they're a bit better now, but not much changed so you don't have to re-read them! Enjoy, please review for me and tell me if I make any mistakes.**

**Long author note...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of Scott Westerfeld's characters, as much as I wish I did.**

Aleks eyes opened slightly, the morning light naturally awakening him. Gabriele was laying next to him, her eyes closed and her body curled in her usual crescent shape. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slid out of bed, slipping his slippers on which lay on the floor. Realizing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he walked towards the glass doors in his room, leading out onto the balcony. The dawn sky was beautiful, and Alek could just stand and admire it before the rest of the house awakened.

His thoughts were disturbed by an odd noise behind him. Alek turned and saw the perspicacious loris with his head against the glass, attempting to break through. "You beasties sure are something," he muttered as he opened the door to allow him to enter. Pleased, the Loris jumped up onto the railing, balancing himself so he wouldn't fall. "Do you ever wish you weren't a loris?" sighed Alek, leaning against the railing next to the creature. "Sometimes I wish I weren't a human. Sitting around all day, not having strange emotions you don't understand," he paused, then looked at Bovril for a moment. "Or maybe you do, I guess I wouldn't know," he finished, looking out at the sky. He was feeling a little silly for attempting to have a conversation with a creature that wouldn't respond with intelligent words back.

Bovril kept his eyes on Alek, blinking a few times in what seemed like understanding. "His best friend, Dylan Sharp, was actually female?" the Loris said in the recognizable voice of Gabriele, full of feign confusion.

Alek turned to face Bovril slowly, his mouth opening slightly. "What did you just say?" he asked quietly with surprise.

"His best friend-," before the creature could continue, Alek placed a finger on his muzzle and growled,

"I know what you said!" his heart started to beat rapidly with confusion. "But what does it mean?" he asked himself, starting to make his way slowly to the door, not followed by Bovril. He snuck quietly past his still-sleeping bride-to-be and walked out the door. He was absentmindedly walking towards Dylan and Lilit's room. He had suspicions, and wanted to find out the truth.

Bovril had spoken in Gabriele's voice, that he was certain of, for the loris had a talent for mimicry. His mind searched for flaws in the sentence, something that told him he heard wrong. _His best friend. _It's possible she had said "Dylan Sharp" while addressing him, and was talking to him about someone else. Yes, that had to be it. She was talking about who she assumed was Alek's best friend, who was a lady, maybe even Lilit.

Then again, she _had_ said "actually." Why would she say that? Surely he would know if his best friend was female... unless she had intended to hide that fact from him.

Alek raised his hand to their door, and pulled it away. _Coward_, he thought pitifully to himself. Instead of knocking, he sat next to the door with a sigh, wondering what actions he was to take next What were his options?

Before long, the door opened and the figure of Lilit stepped out slowly and sneakily. She then spotted Alek sitting on the floor and almost shrieked in surprise, but he noticed she had successfully quieted herself. "Alek?" she questioned suspiciously.

Alek got to his feat and sighed. "What are you doing?" he responded with another question, straitening his pose and trying to sound confident.

"Hungry," Lilit said simply as she shut the still-open door behind her.

"You two are hungry a lot," he concluded, putting a sweaty hand to his forehead. He was nervous and wasn't sure what he would have done if Dylan had been the person to walk out.

Lilit smiled, "Yeah, I guess. Your turn, what are _you_ doing?" she asked, starting to walk down the hall to the stairs, Alek following her down the steps softly as to not wake the rest of the house.

"I need to ask you something," he told her reluctantly, realizing there was no longer a way to get out of it. He would ask, then find out.

The girl nodded, "Sure, but it'll have to wait until I've gotten something to eat!" she said with a smile, not knowing what kind of conversation was ahead.

* * *

><p><p>

Alek sat at the dining room table, a cup of tea in his hand as he waited for Lilit to sit with him. She walked into the room holding a plate of fresh biscuits. "Now, what is it you needed to ask?"

The prince sighed and took a sip of his tea, still preparing himself for the answer to the question he didn't want to ask. He looked out the window, the sky lighter than it had been perviously and birds chirping outside. He turned back to Lilit then finally asked, "Is Dylan a...you know, a girl?"

Instead of answering immediately, Lilit stayed quiet, frowned, and glanced out the window like Alek had done. Her silence made him nervous, and he feared his suspicions had just been declared positive. "Would it matter?" she asked, to Alek's slight surprise.

"Well, of cours-," he silenced himself after looking into Lilits eyes. "No, I guess not. I simply want to know," he said with finality. "Just tell me," he ordered. Aside from not knowing whether or not someone he cared deeply for was the gender he had always thought _he_ was, he also hated being the only person left out of their little, or big, secret.

Lilit cocked her eyebrows, obviously not liking his tone. Ignoring it, she said, "To answer your question...yes."

Alek sighed and put his hands to his head, and his elbows on the table to give him support. The news he had just received was obvious, he knew that she would say yes. Why was he still surprised? His emotions mixed with dread and relief. He hated not knowing this fact all along, although Alek himself wasn't quite sure why he was so relieved. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Like I said, would it have mattered?" she asked emotionlessly. "Anyway, don't tell her you know. Please."

"But-,"

"Please. She doesn't need to know. By the way, how did you find out?" asked Lilit, assuring him that he didn't have a choice but to not tell Dylan he knew her secret.

Alek grunted, "The Loris." The two looked at each other for a moment, then started laughing lightly in unison. Once they had finally stopped, he asked, "What's her real name?"

"Dylan," Lilit replied a little too quickly.

"Yeah right. Come on, Lilit. Just tell me," whined Alek curiously, but received a simple shake-of-a-head in return. This was frustrating, he felt improper for calling a woman the wrong name, even if it wasn't his fault. His heart ached to know the truth – all of it.

"I've said too much!" said Lilit dramatically. "Besides, you don't think much. You would call her by her real name by accident," she told him in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Hey, that's not-," Alek was once again interrupted when the two heard the sound of footsteps into the room.

Dylan stepped in, fully dressed in comparison to Lilit and Alek who were still in their night clothing. "What did I miss?" she asked curiously.

"Alek and I were just having an early breakfast!" said Lilit with a bright smile.

"Oh. Breakfast without eating?" she asked, eyeing the plate of biscuits. Alek and Lilit both turned and noticed the biscuits were untouched in a perfect pyramid formation.

"W-Well, we just got here. That's... that's why we have yet to eat," explained Alek feebly. He shook slightly from being so nervous. This was the first time he had actually seen Dylan, as a girl.

Dylan walked up to where the nervous prince was seated. "Blisters, Alek. You okay? Do you have a fever or something?" she asked, placing a hand on his forehead to check if it was warm, her face growing closer to his as she inspected him casually.

Alek was sure she would think he had one, considering he felt his face grow warmer and warmer. He turned helplessly away to face Lilit. "No, I'm completely fine!" he insisted shakily. _Why am I so nervous? I may know he is actually a girl, but she's still Dylan! _He thought in an attempt to comfort himself.

He noticed Dylan blushed slightly at his reaction and said, "If you say so." Lilit, on the other hand, was holding her stomach with one hand and her other over her mouth, covering her laughter. If Alek hadn't been the one in the situation, he was sure he would find it funny as well. Sadly, he _was_ in the scene, the victim. One minute she is all seriousness, and the next she could do anything to embarrass the two.

"I don't appreciate being left out of anything," said the annoyed voice of Gabriele as she entered the room. "What is going on?"

"Nothing, darling!" said Alek as he rushed out of his seat. "I was just wondering what your plans for today were."

The blond looked at him suspiciously but said, "I need our bridesmaids to try on their dresses for the rehearsal dinner as well as the actual wedding. Volger will be helping you with your suit, dear," she paused and smiled. "After breakfast, we are to start right away!"

**Did you guys like it? I had a lot of fun writing it, to be honest with you. I know a lot of you are probably thinking "why isn't he more mad?" etc, etc. Honestly I just don't want to write a chapter full of teen angst. Sorry if it was a tad rushed and a bit short... hope you liked it anyway. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Long time no update, so sorry! The response from last chapter made me very happy, but school started and I had to work so that gave me less time to work. **

** I've been thinking... should I change the name to "Speak Now!"? It's a different Taylor Swift song and I think it fits _much_ more than "You Belong With Me." So, I hope you guys give me approval, haha.**

** I changed the last chapter in an attempt to make it longer, less rushed, and just more thoughtful altogether. I'm really bad at those kinds of things so I hope it's a little better. Pointers, anyone? Thank you all for the reviews. I would name you, but I'm lazy. I will in the last chapter, which is either the next or the one after. **

** One more thing, I've recently found out that the use of adverbs in fiction prose is like using "snuck" instead of "sneaked." You're allowed to, but not advised. I will still be using them, because I love them, but I would like to apologize for anyone that thinks it's overused in this story.**

** 14 Days left until Goliath! [and the premiere of Season 9 of NCIS... hehe]**

**Disclaimer: Anything Scott Westerfeld owns aren't mine... obviously. **

"I thought you said we weren't going to have any fittings," Deryn mumbled unhappily.

"Well, I wasn't going to," admitted Gabriele, "but tonight we have early guests coming, tomorrow we have the dinner, and the day after is... well, you know," she finished her statement with knowing smile, directed at Deryn. "Besides, the two dresses that were for my previous bridesmaids probably wont fit you, with Lilit's height and Deryn's lack of breasts."

Deryn gaped at the comment and want to slap her, but she surprised even herself when she didn't even comment back. Too much was happening all at once, she had better things to think about than that woman. Instead, her mind wandered to the kitchen that morning. Alek and Lilit had been "eating" together, and Alek was acting exceptionally odd and nervous. Was it because the wedding was two days away? She pushed the thought of that day away yet again.

After Andrea joined the group, the four girls took a carriage to a tall brick building with large glass windows, dresses of all different colors and sizes being displayed. Gold letters were painted on the top of one of the windows, saying "Ella's Gowns." Lilit and Deryn exchanged a skeptical glance at the tacky name, and the weirdness of it all made them smile, just a little bit.

"Well hello, hello my darling Gabriele!" said the voice of a man. He wore a black tux with a red, blue, and white striped tie. He placed a delicate hand on top of Gabriele's head and smiled brightly.

"Oh, hello Marcus! It's a pleasure to see you again," said the girl with an innocent smile. "Is Ella in back?"

The man nodded, "Yes, please go right ahead _after_ you introduce me to your friends," he hinted not-so-subtly.

"If you insist," sigh Gabriele, then pointing to Andrea, she said, "This is Andrea, my very close friend. She is my maid-of honor!" Andrea blushed and smiled, then shook Marcus' hand when he held it out. "This is Lilit and Deryn, my two newest friends and all my bridesmaid," said Gabriele sneakily. Deryn frowned furiously at the use of her name.

"You three are beautiful, although I wonder why such a cute girl would cut her hair so short...," Marcus inquired with a confused look.

Instead of giving Deryn the chance to answer, the bride-to-be said, "She will be wearing a wig today and the next to days."

This made the darwinist very angry. "Wait a seco-,"

"Shush, honey. We must go in now," said Gabriele simply and she headed off down a white and pink hallway.

"What?" exclaimed both Andrea and Lilit in unison.

"You have to wear a wig? Everyday until the wedding?" asked Andrea with much surprise. Lilit's facial expression showed she was a bit weirded out by the thought of seeing her friend actually look like a girl.

Deryn sighed, knowing there was no way of this mess. "Apparently," she muttered, then stormed off to the room down the hallway.

The room at the very end where Gabriele had walked into opened up in front of her. It was completely white, with white ribbon and pink ribbon hanging on the walls and occasionally the ceiling. In the center of the room, in front of a set of three mirrors, was a white wedding dress on a mannequin with no head.. Deryn didn't care for it at all, it was probably the ugliest thing she had ever seen. On the other hand, Lilit and Andrea seemed to be gaping at what they must have thought was beauty. Deryn supposed she had been a boy for so long she didn't care for clothes. Then again, she never had.

From the waist down, the dress puffed out about a foot and half. It was silky white with a semi-transparent white cloth over it. Underneath it appeared to have many layers of different cloths. Above the waist it was tight and appeared to wrap from the waist to her breasts like a mummy with silky cloth. The chest puffed out unnecessarily with the same transparent cloth as her "bottom puff." The sleeves were also puffy, reaching up to her elbows. On the mannequin was also a gold necklace with a locket at the end. Deryn had to admit, she liked the necklace.

"Do you like it? I also have shoes for it too," said Gabriele with a satisfied grin. On her feet was a pair of white extremely high-heels with puffy white flowers at the very tip on the toes. Definitely uglier than the dress itself, Deryn decided. "I designed the whole thing myself!"

"Of course she did," whispered Deryn sarcastically, and Lilit laughed while Andrea was still staring at the dress.

"You like?" asked a woman walking over to the group. Andrea and Gabriele nodded, Lilit shrugged, and Deryn didn't respond at all. "Yes, you should see your dresses. I must say, I am pleased with how they came out," she said with a smile. Deryn felt small next to this woman, in many senses. Not only was she much taller, but she had strikingly red hair and gorgeous green eyes. Her hair was curly but controlled, up in a bun that must have taken an hour to perfect. She wore a short black dress with a v-neck, her cleavage very obvious.

"Good morning, Ella," said Gabriele. "Before you get out the dresses, could you please take out the wig for my dear friend here?" she nodded towards Deryn and smiled.

Ella turned to Deryn and walked close to her. She then started prodding and poking her face, making Deryn uncomfortable. "Hm, yes, it should fit you well. Why you cut your hair with such a color is beyond me!" exclaimed the woman with a bit of shock. "Honestly, it's more blond than Gabriele," she sighed. This earned a death glare from the angered woman.

"The wig, Ella?" she growled, trying to keep her dignity.

Ella understood her frustrations and disappeared into the next room. When she returned, in her hands was a faceless mannequin head with the wig over the head. Even Deryn had to admit that it was beautiful and she wanted to try it on. It was the same shade of blond as her hair, although she wasn't sure how she got it so correct. It would most likely reach about halfway down her back, becoming more and more wavy as the hair got longer. There were bands that would cover her forehead. Deryn hated how much she wanted to try it on, especially since she had never cared for long girlish hair.

"Well? Try it on," said Gabriele, growing more and more irritated. She seemed a big angry the wig had turned out so nice.

"All right, all right," Deryn said, then walked up to Ella and lifted the wig from the mannequin. She slowly placed the net over her head and the hair covered it perfectly.

She could feel stares from around the room and started blushing, embarrassed at being the center of attention. "You look beautiful!" said Ella excitedly.

"I guess," Deryn grunted in response. Truth was, she did like how it looked. Why did she care so much? Her appearance had never mattered to her before, yet now she was uncharacteristically fixing the real-looking wig hair to suit her.

"Wow Deryn, you look like a girl," said Lilit with surprise, and Deryn gave her a look asking, _what are you implying?_

Andrea, seeing the look on Deryn's face, laughed lightly and said, "You look gorgeous Deryn!"

"Yeah, yeah, very pretty, lets get on to the dress. I designed them myself, you know!" Gabriele interrupted, only lifting her tone happing at the end of her sentence as she praised herself.

"Right, sweetheart. I'll get one of them now," said Ella and she left once again.

She then returned, carrying a dress in her hand...

**That was disappointingly short. Sorry! I was going to combine the next chapter with this, but it would be too much. I hope to finish this by Sept. 20th, so wish me luck!**


	7. Chapter 7

** I love you guys so much! Thanks for all the support. I love the amount of Taylor Swift fans! The response from last chapter was pleasing, especially since I didn't care for it. The OOC Deryn bothered me like it did some of you, but I felt I had to make it that way. Not only is she growing up, but even some of the most tomboy girls you know have a soft spot once and a while. Also, people think weird things when they're in love, that was the main thing I was trying to get at. I'll try and fix that in this chapter if I can... **

**Sorry I couldn't post this by Goliath's release. I actually finished this chapter before Goliath, uploaded it to the Doc Manager, then forgot to post it... hehe. Anyway, sorry again. I couldn't put Goliath down! It was amazing. Just so you know, anything that happens in the story from now on will have already been planned and nothing was changed because of Goliath.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Scott Westerfeld owns all Leviathan/Behemoth/Goliath characters!**

Alek heard the doorbell ring and walked up to answer it before any of the bulters could. "Hey your highness!" said the voice of an old friend with sarcasm. "Long time no see, huh?"

Standing in front of him was Gabriele's twin brother, Adler. His hair was dirty-blond, and he was an inch taller than Alek. The two had gotten along since they first met, although Alek did think he could be slightly annoying.

"So it has been. Where is your family? I'm sure Gabriele would like her parents here," Alek said skeptically. He wasn't necessarily fearful of her sadness, more her angry reaction and ways of solving things. For example, his best friend being a bridesmaid...

"They will be arriving tomorrow night, before the dinner. They had some last minute issues to take care of," he shrugged off the problems, as if they had nothing to do with him. Adler wasn't quite enthusiastic about taking over the thrown when he was older, and was in the process of staying young as long as possible.

"So I'm the only one? Lucky me!" he laughed. "Now how is my _darling_ sister?" Another thing about Adler was the fact he and his sister didn't get along very well. He was at the wedding for Alek, and because his parents made him go, Alek was sure of that.

"Fine, I suppose. Stressed out about the wedding. Two bridesmaids didn't show up, so she forced two friends of mine to be bridesmaids," he said with a sigh. He almost added the part about Dylan being a male, but...she isn't.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Adler curiously.

"Well yes-," he paused. Was it really a bad thing for his two friends to be in his wedding as they are? Sure, he was going to have Dylan be his best man, but he wouldn't feel right about it after knowing. How would things have turned out differently if the two bridesmaids had shown up? "No, I guess not," he said.

"Good. Be happy, Alek! This is a big time for you," said Adler with a gleeful smile. The two walked up the stairs and Alek led Adler to his room, where they sat and talked for a while. They talked about the wedding, Gabriele, everything that ha been happening since they last met. "My parents are trying to get me to find a bride too, especially since you have."

"I didn't really find one, Volger practically forced me on it," Alek mumbled, making Adler laugh.

"You know what I mean," for once Adler seemed serious and even embarrassed, especially saying the words he did next. "I'm already in love with someone...," he sighed.

"Adler? In love? Are you alright?" said Alek quite seriously with surprise.

"I'm not heartless!" Adler protested at his friends reaction.

"Does she know? Why don't you choose her? I mean, if she feels the same,"Alek questioned.

Alder sighed and laid down on the guest bed. "I wish I could, but do you recall my parents' rule of 'you can't marry someone unless your sibling approves?' Well, Gabriele wouldn't approve of me marrying one of her friends. She would get her way, you know that. I have to give up."

Alek wasn't sure how to respond to this. Gabriele had a lot of authority in her household, and there would be no argument if she said no. Still, how could he give up? What if the friend felt the same? He had to learn to go with his gut and do what he thought was right. Then again, Alek wondered wether or not he was a hypocrite in thinking such.

There was a knock on the door and after Alek gave the person the okay to go in, a butler walked through the door. He bowed, then said, "Miss Gabriele has returned."

"Thank you," said Alek and the butler left. "Come on, let's go," he finished reluctantly, and Adler nodded in agreement.

They walked into the parlor and Alek gapped at what he saw. There was Dylan, in a wig, a gorgeous one. "Dyl-," before he could finish his word, he recieved a menacing glance from the entire group,the worst from Dylan herself. "Uh, oh. How was it?" he stuttered. Adler gave him an odd sideways glance, but ignored his peculiar words.

"Oh, it was fabulous! My dress is absolutely gorgeous!" Gabriele said with pride and a happy expression. "Oh, Adler. You're here. Where is mother and father?" she asked, searching around the room.

"They will be here tomorrow," he said, his voice stone cold. The tension in the room was harsh, for many reasons.

"Right. You know Andrea, correct?" Gabriele asked, unphased.

"Of course," he nodded towards the slightly startled girl. "It's a pleasure to see you again," he said with a polite smile.

"It is," said Andrea with a similar smile, nodding as well in respect.

Gabriele raise an eyebrow at the two, but continued the introduction. "This is Lilit and Deryn, my newest bridesmaids and acquaintances of Alek from the time during the war," she said simply. Alek's head was whirling, Adler just showing up and his friend changing drastically in front of him. Not only that, but he may have found out her real name, and he smiled. It wasn't too far from Dylan, and it was the kind of name that only she could have. He was sure it was her real name, and almost wished he could say it then on his lips.

"Nice to meet you two, Alek spoke highly of you," said Adler kindly. Alek sighed, thankful he hadn't said much about Deryn and had mentioned her as a female.

"Nice to meet you, too," said Deryn with reluctant kindness, and Alek couldn't help but stare at her. She had just spoken in an almost unrecognizable voice, a voice he had heard one or twice before but had brushed it off as puberty. There were so many things Alek still hadn't thought about with such a new thought.

Deryn glared at Lilit as she sat on the bed, a large smirk on her face. "His face, did you see his face? Priceless! He was shocked!" she laughed happily. The group had eaten dinner and walked up to bed. Alek had hardly talked the whole night.

"Are you daft? This isn't funny! I look and sound like a girl," Deryn barked as she ran her hands through hair that wasn't her own.

"Well, you kind of are," Andrea chimed in, but wasn't laughing along with her new friend as usual.

Lilit stopped laughing, and both her and Deryn looked over to Andrea. "What I meant was he would find out. What's up with you?" Deryn said seriously.

"You've been acting like this on and off since we met," Lilit added with the same tone as her friend.

Andrea sighed and didn't respond for a moment. Finally, she said, "I'm sorry. It's just, I sort of, you know, wish I hadn't met Gabriele sometimes, but other times I'm so happy I did because I wouldn't have...," she trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Wouldn't have what?" Deryn asked, receiving a look from Lilit saying, _you're not supposed to ask! _Deryn returned a confused look, but shrugged.

Andrea just smiled, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Andrea said, pretending to be in a joyful mood.

Lilit sighed, "Okay, we wont ask. Just don't be so gloomy!" she said, trying to lighten the mood. Andrea smiled and nodded. "Now let's go to sleep," finished Lilit. Deryn nodded but ran her fingers through the wig hair.

"That woman, I swear...," Deryn growled. She had been threatened into wearing the wig as she slept, and the night wouldn't be comfortable.

This seemed to lighten Andrea and she laughed, along with Lilit and even Deryn.

**You don't get to see the dress quite yet, sorry! Also sorry it's a bit short and slightly boring [at least, it was writing it.] Also, I didn't proofread yet. I wanted to release it asap, so I'll go back and do it later.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I actually finished the night I released chapter 7, but I didn't want to confuse people. I was already confused from forgetting I hadn't put chapter 7 up yet... sorry about that. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own none of Scott Westerfelds characters, sadly.**

Deryn woke with a wet tongue sliding over her cheek.

"Alek... stop...," mumbled Deryn, wiping away the slobber.

"Is there something you need to share with me?" the voice of Dr. Barlow asked suspiciously.

Deryn opened her eyes with immense speed and looked around in confusion. "Oh, ah, no ma'am. Hello, Dr. Barlow...Tazza," she said, now fully awake. She brought her hand up to her cheek and groaned. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she lifted herself out of the bed.

"I was invited of course. I should think Alek and I have known each other long enough to allow me to attend his wedding," she suggested as she sat formally on the chair next to Deryn's bed. She entwined her fingers and placed them on her lap and she waited for a response.

"I don't mean why you at this wedding. Why are you in my room?" Deryn asked with a moan.

"I offered to wake you. It isn't ladylike to sleep as late as this, Ms. Sharp," said the boffin inquisitively.

Deryn gave her a surprised look then ran her fingers through her now-long hair. It had annoyed her all night and in the morning she felt it on her shoulders, a different feeling. "I feel like a ninny," she mumbled, wishing to take off the lengthy hair.

"Women also do not say 'ninny,'" added Dr. Barlow in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ninny," said a small voice from the door, followed by a chorus of giggles from two distinct creatures.

"Has Alek's loris been in good care?" asked the boffin, avoiding saying it's given name.

"Aye, we always have him with either of us," said Deryn with a nod, and the doctor responded with the same gesture.

There was a moment of silence, aside from the loris small-talk. "I do wish you would have told me your little secret earlier," said Dr. Barlow at last with the question Deryn didn't feel like answering.

She did anyway. "I wanted to stay on the ship. I thought you had figured it out anyway," Deryn said with a shrug, as though it wasn't a big deal. "It was supposed to stay a secret too, but," Deryn sighed, but didn't continue the thought. "Anyway, it still is a secret from Alek," she finished.

"Is it now? It didn't seem like acting when he mentioned you were a girl," said the boffin simply.

"I suppose he got good at it. He sure hasn't mentioned knowing it to me, if he does," said Deryn. Alek had a tendency to be a bit oblivious, surely he wouldn't guess anything was wrong.

"If you say so, Ms. Sharp. Please meet us downstairs when you are finished dressing."

"I don't have my dress yet for this evening," Deryn told the women in front of her.

Dr. Barlow shook her head and walked over to the wardrobe. She opened the mahogany door and said, "I almost forgot to tell you it is in here. I was told it was the pink dress."

_Pink, _Deryn's mind protested. She had never like the color. It wasn't even because it was a girl color, it was because she had seen so much of it as a girl. Any color gets tiring after so much of it. She walked over to where the doctor stood and peered inside. She took a hanger off the rack with a pink dress on it.

The dress was certainly not as bad as the wedding dress, that she was sure of. She liked it better than the bridesmaid's dress as well, despite the color differences. It was more simple and would be easier to walk in. Under the waist it flowed freely, and she assumed it would go just below her ankles. There was a small ribbon around the waist that would lay just above her hips. The sleeves went down to her elbows, and the collar was a simple "U."

"A squick to fancy to just walk around in, don't you think?" Deryn asked skeptically.

"You couldn't believe so if you saw the women downstairs. It appears all her relatives like to dress extra extravagent for even a dress rehearsal," the boffin chimed in after inspecting the dress.

Deryn nodded, believing every word. "What about Lilit and Andrea?" she asked.

"They have the same type of dress, but Lilits is green and I believe the other girl, if I am getting her name correct, is wearing blue," she responded. "Now please hurry, you've already missed breakfast."

Deryn dressed herself and snuck into the kitchen to grab a bit of toast before she had to go to the parlor where the part was being held. She walked into the large room and what appeared to be a hundred people were all conversing in the room. "Blisters!" she muttered to herself with wide eyes. She had been under the impression the rehearsal dinners weren't a big deal. Then again, the number of bridesmaids was so why not the dinner before the wedding?

"Dy-eryn," said a voice next to her. Deryn smiled to herself, knowing only one person who would make such a mistake. Alek frowned, obviously feeling like an idiot. He also looked rather shocked, but was trying to hide it. Deryn knew if she saw him in a dress, she would think it was odd. Then again, she would also be laughing her bum off, so why wasn't he?

"Quite a lot of people here," said Deryn, glancing around as if trying to count them.

"Most of them are from Gabriele's side of the family," Alek said with a nod. "It's a little overwhelming," he confessed with a sigh.

Deryn nodded. "Aye," she agreed. "What do you do at these dinners anyway?" asked Deryn with confusion. She had been curious about the event the entire time she was staying there. She understood the actual wedding itself, walking down an isle, a priest making a bloody boring speech, then they kiss, which basically sealed the deal. What more to a wedding was there?

Alek laughed at her question, although Deryn didn't see why it was so funny. Then he sighed, "Basically whatever Gabriele planned. Although she didn't bother to ask me." There was something in the prince's voice that showed he wasn't very happy at the moment.

"You'll make a good archduke, being so devoted to your country," said Deryn, matching his tone.

"How so?" Alek asked, clearly confused.

Now it was Deryn's turn to laugh. "You make it pretty barking obvious you don't want to being here," she said.

Alek frowned, "I do what I have to," he said. "Come on, let's go," he finished, smiling with relief. Deryn also felt a little relieved and followed. It had been so long since they really talked to each other, and even if it went by quickly it was better than nothing.

After tomorrow, she would have to say goodbye for good.

It was more of a party, Deryn thought. They rehearsed the wedding, as for where to stand and whatnot. After that, they all ate expensive pre-ordered meals, as if they were already at the wedding. She couldn't help but feel herself doze off as multiple guests made long speeches about the bride and groom.

Now, they were dancing. Deryn may not have known the first thing about weddings, but she was fairly certain they didn't usually have dances. When Deryn asked Alek the reason for the dancing, he responded with, "The wedding tomorrow is going to be public, we want to allow our people to have the freedom of seeing it. It wont be as family and friend oriented, even at the reception, especially with the reporters. We decided we would have a pre-wedding reception for family and friends, no reporters or publicity at all," he concluded. It made sense... sort of.

She had never been to a real dance, an orchestra playing in the corner of the room all sorts of music. The current song was a little more upbeat, getting the group in a joyful mood. She couldn't help but find Lilit and Andrea and dance a little.

Alek moved his feet to the music with Gabriele, who was smiling at him gleefully. She really was getting everything she wanted.

Alek looked around the room and saw everyone dancing, most with happy expressions on their faces. He noticed Adel and Andrea dancing together, and he couldn't help but smile sorrowfully at the two. When Adel first confessed he was in love, Alek had never thought it was Andrea, but after seeing the subtle spark in their eyes and their quick movements he knew that the two were something. Sometimes life wasn't fair, Alek thought.

"I'm going to dance with some of our guests," she told her husband-to-be and she glided off. Alek sighed, glad she was finally occupied with someone other than himself. He truly hated the feelings he was withholding, but he knew that it would be best for his country. It was the least he could do for his people.

Gabriele wasn't the only reason for his grumpy mood at the dinner. As he scanned the crowd his eyes continuously fell on Deryn Sharp, who had a new male dancing partner every time he saw her. She was now with one of Gabriele's half-cousins, whose name he had forgotten. Alek's stomach clenched and he wanted to turn away, but couldn't. Why did he care so much as to who she was dancing with? Surely it didn't matter. Besides, it was good she was socializing... right?

Alek decided he should dance with his guests out of politeness, but after a few he decided he would dance with one of his guests, Deryn. It wouldn't mean anything, it would simply be a dance telling her he was happy she was there.

Finally, he noticed her split from another male partner and he walked over to her. "Deryn. Would you like to dance?" he asked with a sincere smile. Deryn looked a little surprised, especially when Alek held out his hand palm-up for her.

"You don't have to," she said, letting his hand hang there. Some guests around them glanced at her with disapproval. How could someone not accept the invitation of the prince? When Alek didn't retreat his hand, she gave in and took it.

The song happened to have been slow, their bodies moving in synch with one another. Alek felt waves through his body as she occasionally touched the bare skin of his hand, the rest of his skin covered by a suit, luckily. His mind protested the action, telling him to stop dancing with a commoner, but he continued with a smile on his face.

Suddenly, a shape rushed by him from the corner of his eye and he noticed Gabriele smiling as she passed.

Whatever she had been planning failed horribly, or did from her perspective. One moment Deryn and Alek were dancing calmly, and the next they were on the ground, Deryn on top of him with her lips up against his, both their eyes showing surprise and slight panic.

After a moment of shock, Deryn jumped and backed up. Alek's mind was dizzy with confusion as to what had just happened. Gabriele, on the other hand, looked more surprised than either Deryn or Alek, her eyes wide and her lips twitching with anger.

Alek could feel the warmth still on his lips. A simple kiss, nothing more, yet he still couldn't get it out of his head.

After an hour or so of explaining to the guests what had really happened, they finally begun to believe that their Prince wasn't a two-timing _dummkopf _and Deryn has simply tripped over her own feet... or someone else's. At least they didn't blame Alek for what had happened.

Finally, Deryn slipped away from the room as the crowd dispersed, some of the guests leaving for home and others for their guest room to stay the night. Either way, she was out of there. Deryn's heart was fluttering, but there was a twist in her heart that made her wish the event hadn't happened. Alek would be thinking he just kissed a boy, the thought probably hadn't effected him as much as it effected her. Now she just wished she didn't have to see his embarrassed and maybe even regretting expression on his face. Did he regret dancing with her in the first place?

No, she couldn't think more on the event. Tomorrow it would be unmentioned and the two nobles would be married, and that was all there was to it.

**I'm not sure I will be able to fit the rest into one chapter. I'm not sure what I'll do, but I'll figure it out... hopefully. That was surprisingly long and I hope you liked it! Please review, they make me very happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was going to have this be the last chapter, but I changed my mind. The next will be the last chapter! Can you believe it? I sure can't. You guys have all been great and whenever a get a new review I just feel so happy. Thank you all very, very much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the awesome characters in this store, Scott Westerfeld does.**

That morning Alek was sitting in his bed, not wanting to get out of it. Gabriele had already left for very early wedding preparations, and he sat there alone without even a loris' company.

She kissed him. It may have been an accident, but that couldn't have possibly made much of a difference considering the way he was feeling about it. It sent butterflies to his stomach thinking about it, yet it was an accident. She didn't mean it, of course, it wasn't as though she had any certain feelings for him. Even if she did, would it make a difference?

There was a knock on the door and Alek, who still felt reluctant to leave the bed, said, "Come in."

Lilit walked into the room and shut the door behind her, turning on the light as she entered. "You don't look to good. Nervous?" she asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Depends, nervous about what? The wedding, or...," his voice trailed off and he ran his fingers through his hair. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Do you not want me here?" Lilit asked with raised eyebrows. When Alek looked ready to protest, Lilit interrupted, "Just kidding. You know the reason I don't want Deryn to know you know about her secret, don't you?"

_So Deryn is her name! _He thought with accomplishment at finally knowing. Then he thought about the question. "I really don't," she said with a sigh. "Wouldn't she be happy? She wouldn't have to hide anymore!" Alek said, trying to convince her to give him permission to tell.

"_Dummkopf," _Lilit said with a sigh, mimicking a German accent. "She wants to hide. She doesn't want you to see her real feelings," she said with finality.

"What real feelings?" said Alek, confused.

Lilit sighed and glared at him. "No wonder you never figured her secret out before! You're so oblivious. Listen, Deryn... she _likes_ you."

The words that Alek had wanted to hear, yet also dreaded. She did like him, and he couldn't help it, but for some reason he believed he felt the same. There was also something telling him he had always known both his feelings and hers, yet was in denial the entire time. "Why is it so bad I know?" he whispered quietly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Lilit have him a sad smile. "You know what to do after today," she said, then stood up and walked out the door, leaving Alek to his thoughts. He did know what he had to do, he had to say goodbye. That didn't mean he wanted to. Deryn was his best friend, girl or boy. She had kept this secret for so long to protect that, and even though he had wished he had known earlier, it couldn't be helped. They were still friends, but that was all they ever could be.

"Alek," the door had reopened without his knowledge as he was entranced in his thoughts. Deryn stood in the doorway, wig and dress on.

"D-Deryn," he stuttered as he looked at her. He had to admit she looked beautiful last night, but today was different. She had a different feel to her today. Her dress was royal purple, the length so long it touched the floor. She had one strap over her right shoulder, and none of her left. The material was silk and shined as she walked over to Alek. Her hair was still long and even though it was fake, Alek could imagine her real hair as wavy and graceful as the wig. The weirdest part about the outfit was the outline of her breasts. Another reason it was hard to accept his best friend as a girl.

"Don't look at me like that. I know, it's silly," she said stubbornly as she crossed her hands over her chest, frowning and blushing at the same time.

"I think you look great," he whispered to himself, but Deryn heard him and gave him a look he had most likely never seen. One of hope, perhaps desire. The stare quickly changed to a blank one, avoiding his eyes. "Hey, about last night...,"

She turned and sighed. "No, it's nothing. Just an accident, I'm sorry I'm so clumsy," she said, then walked out the door with unexpected grace. Deryn was still Dylan in so many ways, yet there were small things about her that he couldn't help but notice was different. He wished she would talk to him, wished he could tell her is wasn't weird for him. In fact, he enjoyed it...

"Godswounds, Alek! You look like a wreck," Adler said as Alek walked into the room set aside for preparations by the men. He was already in his suit, and Alek was still in his night clothing.

"So I've been told," he muttered. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I can imagine, today's a big day," said Adler. Alek could understand why people would jump to the same conclusion of him being nervous about the wedding, but it was wrong. He had hardly given a second thought to the wedding, and instead thought consistently about the night before. The other members of the wedding nodded in agreement, but something changed in Adler's expression. "Come here," he said, then pulled Alek out into the hallway.

"Yes?" Alek asked with slight curiosity.

Adler sighed and placed a hand on Alek's shoulder. "If you ever need to tell me anything, you can. Preferably now before you break down," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Alek gave an awkward chuckle and said what he had been thinking all along, "Nothing I say would make a difference."

Alek felt a harsh blow to his face, a loud noise echoing the hallway. He turned to Adler and brought a hand to his face, red from the hit. "Adler, what-,"

"Don't ever say something like that. You can always make a difference," he said sternly, his voice cold.

"What about you? I haven't seen you trying to make a difference in anything. You don't understand anyway, so leave it be," Alek growled, then returned the punch to Adler's own face.

Adler starred at Alek for a moment, then started laughing. "We're a couple of cowards, aren't we?" he asked. "Man, I should have tried for her a long time ago," he said wistfully, a regretful smile on his face.

Alek nodded. "Yes, you should have," he agreed. "But it's not too late for you."

"And it is for you?" questioned Adler. "Just tell me."

Alek told him everything. How he met Dylan, the adventures they went on. He told him about how he found out Dylan was Deryn, and the feelings of the two.

"Wow, that's rough," Adler said when the story was finished. "That's something, isn't it? She must be pretty devoted to you," he finished.

"Don't tell me that," Alek said with a moan. "We've been through so much and here she is, supporting me when she doesn't want to. I don't understand, she could have rejected my invitation and left it as it was. Still friends, but nothing more. She could have moved on," he said sorrowfully, only half meaning everything he said. That would have been best for her, but now that she had come he could only be glad she did.

"Maybe she wouldn't have moved on at all," Adler responded, as though the reason she came was obvious. "After finding out she was a girl, or maybe even before, do you think you could live without her?" he asked.

Alek had to think about this. He remembered returning to his empty home with no one but Bovril and Volger for familiar company. He remembered wishing he was back on the _Leviathan_, where he enjoyed living. Without his old friends, he had no one, not even Gabriele. Sure, they were friends and he didn't hate her, but there was something holding him back from creating a real bond with her. It always felt fake with her, but with Deryn it was different. She had lied to him for such a long time, yet he couldn't bring himself to be angry.

"Probably not," he mumbled, lowering his gaze in shame. He recalled talking to Lilit the first night he found out, how she had asked him if it mattered. It did matter to him and his feelings, but to the situation? "It wouldn't make a difference anyway, I can't go back," Alek said in defeat.

"I told you, Alek!" snapped Adler, his frustration obviously growing. "You can always make a difference! It's your decision, no one else's."

"That's the thing, it isn't just my decision! I don't ever want to put my children through what I had to, and I don't want my country to not support me. Not after the war."

Adler stared at him thoughtfully for a moment, then sighed. "Were your parents good leaders for this country?" he asked.

Alek was confused at the sudden change of subject, but nodded. "Of course," he said adamantly.

"Then does it matter your father didn't marry who he was supposed to? Heck, if I had the power you do, I would _make_ them like it!" he in a powerful voice.

"That's terrible! You don't make them do anything!" Alek said, disturbed.

Adler grinned widely. "And that's why you're the prince and I'm not," he said, then put his hand on the door handle of the groom's room. "You might want to think about your situation for a little while, or maybe it will be too late," he said, then opened the door and left Alek alone in the hallway.

His thoughts were scrambled, he couldn't think straight and didn't know what to do. Adler was right, about everything. Then again, Alek knew there were parts about his argument that were true to, truths he didn't want to face. He was a coward, that he was certain of.

"Your highness," said Volger, approaching Alek in the hallway. "I suggest you finish soon, it's almost time," said the older man.

Alek nodded and looked at Volger for a moment. He had been responsible for so much the past few days, he hardly saw him at all. The count had always been there for him, and Alek felt as though he was taking it all for granted. The man's face seemed to have aged quite a lot over the past year since the war, and Alek was troubling over something that would surely give him more work. "Thank you, Count. For everything," he said.

Volger's face softened for just a moment, but returned to his serious, business, expression. "And your highness, I thought you should know I did think very highly of your mother," he said, and left it at that, continuing down the hallway. It appeared no one like hearing his answers to anything.

Although he wasn't sure how he could respond to such a statement. Why would the Count bring that up at such a time and place? For some reason Alek was glad he said that, in case he did anything uncalled for.

Why had she gone in there? Deryn sighed and sat on the uncomfortable leather couch in the bride's room. Gabriele was ordering the make-up artists around the room, telling everyone they're doing things wrong and to do it over. Luckily Deryn had gotten her make-up on earlier, avoiding the few-minutes-before-wedding stress. Finally, the commotion died down and everyone was waiting for them to be called to the actual event.

Gabriele looked pleased, she knew she was beautiful. Her ugly dress flowed around her, and in her hands was a banquet of purple flowers. Deryn thought the color choices were very distasteful, purple and white, that was it. The purple was to symbolize their royalty, but it wasn't very attractive. Deryn would have preferred more natural colors, not that she cared about the theme of a wedding.

"You know, Deryn, you can visit us any time you would like. I'm sure we will need a nanny eventually," said Gabriele smugly. Deryn could feel her stomach twist and fists clench. Next to her, Lilit sat down, tense and frustrated.

"I'm sure you will, I hope you find a good one," Deryn said, hiding her anger. Gabriele just continued to smile and smell her flowers frequently.

"Ignore her, Deryn," said Lilit, but didn't smile or mock the woman. The air was tense and heavy, Andrea looked ready to pass out from nervousness. She took of her glasses and stared cleaning them slowly to occupy herself.

After a few moments of silence, everyone left to their thoughts, the door opened. "Ma'am, everything's ready," said a butler in a tuxedo.

Gabriele smiled and said, "Thank you, we're coming," she said. She stood up, holding her lengthy dress as she walked out the door, grimacing at Deryn as she left.

The girls all followed in their matching attire, and Deryn could feel her heart beat faster than ever before. She wanted to run, but couldn't. She would support Alek until the end, no matter how much it hurt.

**Hope to get the last one out soon, wish me luck! Please review! They give me motivation, haha.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Either this story is way to predictable or you guys are all really smart because I've had so many people review saying what they think/want to happen and it had been in my plans all along! Haha, nice job! You might get your wish.**

** I'm sorry it's taken so very long to finish this. I know nothing about weddings so I knew that when I wrote it I would have to look things up, and I'm a very lazy person. **

** However it is finally out and I'm so grateful for all of you who have reviewed, or even just added it to your favorites! I got some when I was taking such a long time and it really helped me get going on this one. I also noticed a lot of people who alerted to this one also alerted to my "Hiding Royals" fanfiction for Fullmetal Alchemist. Not only did it surprise me, but it's helping me think more about it so I can write more for it!**

** I'm going to miss writing this, even if I'm glad it's finally finished! I hope it was worth reading! Thanks again.**

** If you could review one last time, I'd be very happy, but just reading it made me happy!**

**Disclaimer: Deryn, Alek, Volger, Bovril, Lilit, and Dr. Barlow are all owned by Scott Westerfeld! The rest are owned by myself. Unless I'm forgetting one...**

** P.S. I was just looking over some wedding stuff and I thought I would change it a little to make it easier to write and more fun to read, so I hope you aren't too caught up in the fact it's not going to be perfect.**

Deryn stood behind Andrea in front of the door to the Church with her hand locked with one of the groomsmen who she had danced with the night before. He glanced at her and grinned, but she scowled and looked away. She had a good time dancing with him, but her mood was so terrible she didn't care about anything.

"You okay?" whispered Lilit from behind her with worry.

Deryn thought a moment, then responded in a low growl, "Let's see. I accidentally kissed the man I'm in love with who thinks I'm a boy, I have to wear this itchy wig, I can't count the amount of times I have tripped over this stupid dress, and to top it all off I have to watch barking Alek get married. What do you think?" she snapped, glaring back at Lilit, who looked stunned.

"Sorry," she muttered with a sad frown. "I know it's tough, but you're being strong," she said in an attempt to comfort her friend, but it wasn't working. Deryn knew she was being strong, but that didn't change anything.

Andrea, the maid of honor, glanced back with a frown. Deryn could tell she was feeling sorry for her new friend, but Deryn felt the same to her. She was locking arms with Adler, the man she was in love with but couldn't have. Deryn was feeling empathetic with her, and begun to wish they could just interrupt the whole wedding together, kidnap Alek and Adler, then run away. She would be so much happier.

Music begun to play and the doors opened slowly, revealing hundreds of people on both sides of a purple velvet carpet. The whole room was purple, like their dresses, and Deryn assumed it was to show that Gabriele would soon become royalty. The thought was almost disgusting.

As the six people walked down the isle, their names were announced, but Deryn wasn't listening. She felt the eyes of the hundreds of people, starting to feel unconfident. After all, she looked what she was, Scottish, a member of a country who had been a previous enemy to the Austrian-Hungarians. Even if the war was over, she was sure the people who still have hard feelings.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen separated to different sides of the alter where the Priest stood with a large book he would read off of. The music continued to play as they waited for the groom to enter.

Alek walked into the room through the large doors, his face serious as he stared straight ahead, not turning once to see his people. Deryn felt a chill through her spine. She never realized how unhappy he was to be doing this, but it was clear from his expression and stature that he wasn't enjoying this. She noticed Adler frowning and giving an almost unnoticeable sigh. Alek turned and stood in front of the alter, facing the door as practiced.

The music slowed down then changed pace as the doors closed and opened once again, revealing Gabriele in her obnoxious white dress with her hands locked with her father's. They begun walking to the beat of the music as the crowd talked quietly amongst themselves at her arrival, even though they were supposed to be quiet.

She only looked at Alek with a smug grin on her soft features, then her eyes met with Deryn's as if telling her, "I win." Deryn wouldn't give her the satisfaction of being angry over it, and instead just kept the same grumpy expression on as before. The bride separated from her father, who took a seat in the front row, and stood in front of Alek, lifting his hands so they were entwined and hanging in front of the two.

"We welcome you to the wedding of Prince Aleksander of Hohenburg and Gabriele Freud," the Priest started and he continued to talk, but Deryn stopped listening. Instead she frowned and occasionally looked at Alek's face, then returned her glance to the crowd. She felt a knot in her stomach as her mind slowly started to understand the situation.

* * *

><p>Alek wasn't listening to a word the Priest said. His mind was elsewhere, but he didn't know where. He was thinking about his friend, but he wouldn't let his mind say her name in fear that it would hurt too much. He refused to look to the bridesmaids, and after looking at Gabriele so long he let his eyes drift to the crowd. He saw Dr. Barlow, looking at the couple with a stern face, and Alek couldn't understand her expression. It wasn't easy to figure out what a boffin thought, and he turned his attention to the count, sitting in the front row. Volger was going to be his best man, but he had offered to allow Adler to considering it would look nicer if all "young people" stood up front. Alek was glad to have such a loyal person at his side.<p>

It felt like hours later when Alek heard familiar and important words from the Priest. "If anyone feels this couple should not be united in Holy Matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace." Alek's hear clenched and he finally brought himself to face Deryn, who was staring at him. When their eyes met, she turned away quickly.

_Why aren't you saying anything?_ Said Alek's mind pitifully. He couldn't help it, he knew he wanted her to object. He kept watching her as the moments ticked by. Just then he noticed something appear under her eye, a tear falling down her cheek.

And that was it for him. Strong Deryn was crying over not being able to say anything in protest. Was it for his happiness, or his country, or what? It certainly wasn't for herself. Why? Why wasn't she speaking out? He didn't want her to forever hold her peace.

"I object," Alek muttered inaudibly as he let go of Gabriele's hand.

"Did you say something, Alek?" Gabriele said, her eyes widening as she took a step back. "Alek? Alek, what did you just say?"

He didn't respond. He just looked down then glanced at the door, then decided to leave. He had to leave or he wasn't sure what kind of choices he would make. He wasn't sure he would handle how selfish he was being.

He left outside the doors, leaving them wide open in hopes a certain someone would follow.

* * *

><p>Deryn's heart lurched as she watched the scene unfold around her. She hadn't heard Alek, but judging from what had just happened, it wasn't hard to guess. Gabriele's fists were clenched and her eyes were on fire from anger. The guests were muttering with worry as they stared at the door, Deryn following their gaze.<p>

"What are you waiting for?" Adler had appeared behind her, a knowing smile on his face and he shoved Deryn lightly on the back, almost making her trip over the long dress.

Deryn looked at him, then at Andrea who was happily surprised at his appearance. Deryn nodded, knowing what she had to do, but first she had to be sure she could run.

She took the bottom of her dress and begun to tore it until it reached her knee, then tore around it until the bottom was a torn mess. She grinned at her work, then began to run swiftly out of the building. She felt the shocked stares from behind her, as well as a threatening aura coming from a certain dumped bride.

"Alek! Alek!" she shouted when she reached the outside. There was a gazebo not far from the church and she could make out a figure inside of it, then sprinted towards it. "Alek" She said, reading the entrance, behind Alek who was looking out at a meadow. "W-why?" she mumbled. "I thought... I thought you had to do this. For your people."

"Are you saying I shouldn't have left?" he said in a low voice, not turning to her. Why wasn't he looking at her? They were friends, just friends. Deryn thought that she had been a trustworthy person to him, even though she was hiding one secret from him still.

However she couldn't respond to him. Of course she wasn't saying that, but could she tell him without revealing anything?

"Deryn, I know. I know you're a girl," he whimpered after a moment of silence, finally twisting his body to face her with sad and confused eyes.

Deryn stared at him, her saw opening slightly. "You... you know? And you never told me?" she snapped with astonishment, as if momentarily forgetting their situation.

"You hid it for so long I figured it could be payback," said Alek with a light smile, but Deryn could tell he was lying about the payback part. It was too serious to just be payback.

"Why aren't you still in there and... you know, getting married?" Deryn said, her voice hoarse.

"Because you didn't object," said Alek back, turning around again to look out at the meadow, the grass swaying in the wind.

Deryn walked up next to him and looked out as well. "It would be kind of weird if your male friend objected to you being married," she muttered.

"You're dressed as a girl," he said, not believing her excuse.

"Aye, to everyone else! Not to you! I didn't know you knew. How did you find out anyway?" Deryn protested in defense.

Alek gave a slight laugh and said, "The loris."

"Barking spiders!" Deryn said, a little louder then necessary as she leaned her elbows on the rim of the gazebo and placed her face in the palms of her hands in exasperation. "I should have guessed!"

Alek shrugged and said, "I'm glad I found out. If I had found out after being married I'm not sure what I would have done."

Deryn slowly turned her head to look into his eyes. "Why would it have mattered?" she asked, her voice low.

"Because...," Alek started, then paused as he blushed fiercely. "Well, because... I... Well since I found out I've been feeling really...," he moaned and followed Deryn's actions with her elbows and palms. He then mumbled something that Deryn couldn't hear.

"What'd you say?" she asked. He mumbled it again, but she couldn't hear it. "Louder, you ninny! Just say it!"

"I love you!" he yelled, stepping back with his face flushed and frowning from pure embarrassment.

Deryn's face also turned crimson as she heard the words and stared at him with wide eyes. "You... love... _me_?" she asked with astonishment.

"D-Don't make me say it again," he mumbled, turning away. Deryn was really enjoying this embarrassed Alek. She didn't respond, only walked up to him and embraced him in a long hug, and he hugged back.

"I love you, too," she whispered, and Alek hugged tighter before finally letting go and staring into her eyes, which he actually had to look down into as he was finally taller than her. Deryn's face then turned into realization. "Wait.. so we, I tripped, and you knew I was a girl?" she stammered, blushing.

Alek grinned and leaned his lips onto hers in response, kissing her lightly then coming closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist as she kissed back. "Yeah, I knew. It brought my heart into the biggest state of confusion it has ever been in," he mumbled with a smile, not letting her go.

Deryn sighed and smiled, glad all this pent up information was let out at last. However, something else bothered her. "Your people, what will they think of you?" Deryn asked.

Alek shrugged. "I don't know, but I do hope they will accept it. It may take getting used to," he added. "It wont be easy," he continued, hoping she will understand.

"My life's never been easy!" exclaimed Deryn as she placed her hands on her hips.

Alek laughed and said, "Yes, I suppose it hasn't been. "

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Hope you don't mind the way I ended it, it's kind of open. For now I'm marking it as completed, but maybe I'll do an epilogue or something later on depending on what you guys want, but I doubt I would be very good at it.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I didn't re-read it, so if there are any errors, please tell me. I just wanted to get it out here!**

**I have 2-3 other Leviathan fanfiction ideas, but I'm not sure if they will ever happen. One idea has to do with Jaspert, because I've become strangle fascinated with him. I dunno, we'll see.**

**Thanks again everyone!**


End file.
